greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nurse Ruth
Ruth is a nurse at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History VIP Patient When a foreign Emir was at the hospital after a car accident, Ruth was one of his nurses. ("Something's Gotta Give") Pacific College Shooting When John Sturgeon's wife, Mrs. Sturgeon, arrived at the hospital after the shooting, Ruth informed the doctors of her arrival. ("Disarm") Paging Derek When she had concerns about Zola, Janet Meyers asked Ruth to page Derek several times, saying it was very important. Ruth informed her that as he was a neurosurgeon, everyone paging him thought it was very important. She told Janet she'd let her know when he called back. ("She's Gone") Dr. Park's Patient While Dr. Park was retrieving a heart for his patient, Ruth told him his hospital was on the line. His patient had died. ("Heart-Shaped Box") Paging Derek When Meredith and Lexie questioned whether or not they should remove Lori Bosson's tumor, they asked Ruth to check on Derek's progress. She told them he'd almost finished and would be back any minute. ("One Step Too Far") Russell's Patient When one of Jeff Russell's patients started coughing up blood, Ruth went to get Cristina to take care of it. ("Second Opinion") Incoming Trauma When a kid came in who had been trampled by a horse, Ruth told Arizona that April asked for some extra help down in the ER. ("I Was Made for Lovin' You") Bailey Working on Adele When Bailey left her wedding to operate on Adele Webber, Ruth informed Owen of that. ("Things We Said Today") Nurses Quitting When several nurses threatened to quit over new Pegasus policies, which involved working split shifts, Ruth, after Owen's speech, was willing to give it a try and encouraged others to do the same. ("Hard Bargain") Helping Owen After the hospital was purchased by several of the doctors, Ruth was trying to get some of the nurses who had quit to come back, but noted that some of them were bitchier than she is. ("Transplant Wasteland") Meredith's Fall After Meredith's fall in the stairwell, Ruth went to inform Derek about what had happened, although she confirmed Meredith was doing okay, but on her way to OB to get the baby checked. ("Readiness is All") Jimmy Evans Leah Murphy and Ruth entered Jimmy's room, where he was deteriorating. Ruth put on an oxygen mask, while Leah diagnosed him with an MI. She asked for an ECG and a crash cart while Leah paged Cristina Yang. Later Shane Ross arrived and planned to operate on Jimmy. Leah said that she only paged him to get Yang, who was Jimmy's doctor. Shane said that Yang was at the wedding, and he was there now. Shane said he knew what he was doing, as he'd treated Jimmy before. When Leah protested, Ruth agreed with her and suggested on waiting for an attending when Shane asked Ruth to have an OR cleared for a sternotomy. When Ruth protested, Shane threatened her with having a dead patient on her hands, so she cleared an OR. ("Get Up, Stand Up") Donald Mercer When Donald Mercer coded in his hospital room, Jo came in to tend to him, but Ruth said he was already gone. ("Throwing it All Away") Virus Outbreak During a virus outbreak, Ruth came to find Derek, who was practicing his speech, saying he was needed to operate even though he wasn't on call because everyone else was sick. She then saw that he was also sick, something he denied. ("You Be Illin'") Meredith's Patient When Meredith's patient developed a GI bleed, Meredith asked Ruth to get her a second-year resident. Ruth told her all of them were with Derek. ("Go It Alone") Link's Heart Transplant When a heart became available for Link McNeil, Cristina planned to stay for the surgery, but she was forced to hand it over to Maggie when Ruth came in and told her that the heart was delayed in traffic. ("Fear (of the Unknown)") Emily Jensen When Graham Maddox was left to finish Emily Jensen's c-section and close, there was torrential bleeding, so he had Ruth go get Arizona from where she was working on Emily's baby. ("Could We Start Again, Please?") Relationships Romantic She is married. Her husband works two jobs. ("Hard Bargain") Familial She has a child. When they were asking the nurses to work split shifts, she was concerned about who would pick up her kid. ("Hard Bargain") Career Ruth is a nurse at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. She has been seen working together with doctors on various specialties. Formerly, she was employed at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Notes and Trivia *Ruth has been credited as VIP Nurse, Nurse, OR Nurse, ER Nurse, and Peds Nurse. Gallery Episodic 7x08VIPNurse.png|Something's Gotta Give 7x11NurseRuth.png|Disarm 802Nurse.png|She's Gone 808ORNurse.png|Heart-Shaped Box 8x13NurseRuth.png|If/Then 817ORNurse.png|One Step Too Far 9x06NurseRuth.png|Second Opinion 9x07PedsNurse.png|I Was Made for Lovin' You 9x10NurseRuth.png|Things We Said Today 9x15NurseRuth.png|Hard Bargain 9x17NurseRuth.png|Transplant Wasteland 9x23NurseRuth.png|Readiness is All 10x12NurseRuth.png|Get Up, Stand Up 10x15NurseRuth.png|Throwing it All Away 10x18NurseRuth.png|You Be Illin' 10x20NurseRuth.png|Go It Alone 10x24NurseRuth.png|Fear (of the Unknown) 11x07NurseRuth.png|Could We Start Again, Please? Episode Stills 9x10-12.jpg 9x15-10.jpg 9x15-11.jpg 9x15-12.jpg 9x15-23.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:GA S10 Characters Category:GA S11 Characters Category:Nurses